Harry Potter and the Slytherin Story
by The New Grimm
Summary: What would have happened if Harry got to know Draco when he first met him in that robe shop, what if they became friends because of it. Meant to parallel the story with harry in slytherin. Hope you enjoy, Rated T for possibility
1. They Shook Hands

**A/N Hey guys its The New Grimm with another Harry Potter fan fic. This fan fic is meant to parallel what happens in the first book if harry was sorted into Slytherin (and why essentially) and how it will change his aspect and fate of the wizarding world. The story begins when he meets Draco in Madam Malkins Robe shop for the first time. Everything beforehand has stayed the same.**

**Being a fanfic that parallels the first book there will be some passages from the original book. Some will be a sentence some will be paragraphs.**

**This book will have some OCs in it not really a whole lot but some. The reason I have some is to create more Slytherin characters for harry to react with more. The plot will not revolve around them; they are just here to help Harry and the story develop. **

**With this I hope you all enjoy if you see anything you don't understand ask about it in the review and I will get back on it. Also on reviewing if you have any constructive criticism please feel free to add it in a helpful manner (saying "it sucks I'm going to stop ready it) is not constructive criticism. So after the long intro A/N please enjoy the story**

**$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S**

In the back of the shop a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped the long black robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello" said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms, I don't see why first can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one, and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry just shrugged, not know what to say.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy continued

"No" said Harry

"Play quidditch at all?"

"I've got no idea what quidditch is really" Harry said, hoping to get off the topic.

"You don't?" the boy gasped, "How can you not know what our sport…" He stopped midsentence

"You aren't a muggle born are you?"

"A what?" Harry wondered in bewilderment, he felt there was so much he didn't know about this world.

"Are your parents witches and wizards?"

"Yes." Harry replied, "My mum and dad both went to Hogwarts"

"Then how do you not know what quidditch is?" the boy asked, astonished.

"I was raised by a non-magical family" Harry said glumly, his mind reverting back to his home on privet drive.

"Why on earth are you raised by muggles if your parents knew magic!" the boy asked raising his voice as though this was the worst fate known to man.

"My parents were killed when I was a baby"

"Oh." The boy said quietly, "Well if you are going to be walking around the wizarding world you might as well have someone to show you the ropes, and then if I need any help I can come to you with a favor." He stuck out his hand.

Harry didn't know if this was a good deal or not but he shook the hand, he needed someone to talk to at school anyways.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy said puffing out his chest in a dignified manner.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" He said shaking the hand

"Did you say, Harry Potter?" the boy asked, with an amazed look in his eyes, "My father won't believe this, you have to come meet him, I'll show you around diagon alley! We will probably run into them at some point, come on!" And with that the boy pulled him off the stool as they raced out of the back to pay for their robes. After they paid for their robes they ran out the door, they didn't even notice a bewildered Hagrid standing there with two ice cream cones with melted ice cream dripping out the bottom.

$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story, please read and review with anything you think may help. Also let's see if you can guess the additional member to Draco's family you will meet next chapter, the first OC of the book.**


	2. Meeting the Family

**A/N hey guys a special treat for you, two chapters in a row! Since the first chapter was so short I'm adding another one, just for you guys! In this chapter you will meet Draco's older brother… Aurelius. Whoever can guess the meaning will win a cookie :D And now on with the story… and I forgot last time,**

**Disclaimer: I am not nor will I ever be (hopefully) J.K. Rowling**

**$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S**

As they raced down the alley way Harry couldn't believe the sights they were seeing, newt's eyes, chocolate frogs, bewitched cauldrons. All of a sudden they came to a stop when they heard someone calling out.

"Draco!" A voice yelled, it sounded as though it came from a man not much older than Draco, "What do you think you are doing! Running around like a lunatic. Have you no shame, do you want the other prefects to think I have an animal for a brother?" Harry turned around to see a boy with shoulder length hair walking towards them.

"Oh bug off Aurelius, it's not like I was running that fast." He said in an annoyed voice, he turned to Harry, "Harry this is my brother Aurelius, he is a fifth year prefect. Aurelius, this is my friend Harry Potter."

Aurelius' eyes flicked up to Harry's fore head, then he met his eyes, "It's nice to meet you Harry. I hope my younger brother hasn't been to much of a prick." He extended a hand which Harry shook. "Mum and dad are waiting for you in the wand shop you better go find them. I hope to see you get sorted into Slytherin among my brother Harry." And with that he went into the apothecary.

Harry and Draco came to a stop outside a shop with the sign, "Olivander's" hanging in the doorway, Draco held open the door as they both came in. Inside there was a stern looking man with long blonde hair and a slim woman with light blonde hair. They both turned to face Draco.

"What kept you so long Draco we have been waiting for you for a good ten minutes." The man said

"Sorry father, I met Harry in the robe shop and we lost track of time while we were talking, then we ran into Aurelius on the way over here" Draco said in an apologetic voice.

"I dare say." His mother began, "If it isn't Harry Potter. It's very nice to meet you Harry, are you here with anyone?"

"I'm here with Hagrid, except I lost him after we left the robe shop."

"Oh" his father said with distaste, "Well we will probably find him in the leaky cauldron after we have done our shopping, you are welcome to stay with us if you like Harry."

"I would very much appreciate that Mr. Malfoy, thank you." Harry said, trying to sound as dignified as he could.

At that moment an old man came out from the book shelves carrying a rectangular box, "Here we are." He said in a shaky voice, "Oak, Dragon heartstring, 10 inches. Please try this Mr. Malfoy"

Draco took the wand, and swung it downwards, at that moment streamers popped out into the air before them all, Harry watched with amazement. Then the old man turned to him, "Ahh Mister Potter, I was wondering when you would be coming in for your wand. Just a moment." Harry stood there as the old man disappeared into the shelves, then a thought came before him, what if none of the wands worked for him and he was kicked out of the shop and forced to go back to the Dursleys. But that thought was interrupted when the old man came shuffling back with multiple cases.

"Here you are Mr. Potter, Maple, phoenix feather, seven inches" he handed the wand to Harry. Harry had hardly raised the wand when Mr. Olivander snatched it back, "No, no. Let's try, ebony, unicorn hair, eight and a half inches." Harry held it in his hand and started to wave it upward before the man snatched it out of his hand again, "tricky customer eh, don't worry we will find one. Here try this, Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches."

Harry took the wand and felt sudden warmth in his fingertips. He brought the wand waving down. Green and Silver streamers shot out of the wand. Draco clapped while Mr. Malfoy smiled, "Excellent show harry. Now we must be off, he have plenty of shopping left to do." With that Harry paid seven gold galleons for his wand and left the shop.

As they passed the owlery harry caught a glimpse of all of the owls there. "You don't have owl do you Harry?" Mr. Malfoy asked

"No sir" Harry replied politely.

"Well we will have to fix that won't we? Go on go pick an owl" He said with a grin as Harry meandered through the cages. He finally decided to get a spotted eagle owl. But as he started to pay for him at the counter Mr. Malfoy stopped him, "Now now Harry, I'll pay for that, think of it as a belated or early birthday present" Harry went beet red and couldn't stop stuttering his thanks.

The rest of the day went magnificently, he marveled at racing brooms and bought a book on quidditch to study over the rest of the summer, he had peculiar tasting ice cream, then at the end of the day they found Hagrid wandering the streets looking into shops and caught his eye.

"There yeh are Harry!" you could definitely smell the alcohol on his breath, "Thanks for taking care of him Lucius, glad yeh found him."

"Don't mention it Hagrid." He said while wrinkling his nose, "Harry, if you need anything don't hesitate to owl us. Have a great summer" And with that his new friend was waving off hind the distance. And his summer fun came to an end as he went back to the Dursleys.

****

**Well that's all for this chapter, hoped you all liked it. Review for anything. Hoped you liked Aurelius, I will reveal what his name means in the next chapter. Warning this book will have some minor Hagrid bashing and minor/major Weasley bashing depending on the sibling. So until next time, The New Grimm.**


	3. Starting a new Adventure

**A/N thank you guys for all of the reviews! First order of business, Draco's brother Aurelius' name means "the golden one" in Latin. Second, it's been brought to my attention that this may seem like a slash fic… well, I'm sorry if it seems that way, but this will not progress into a slash fic, it was never intended to be that way, I'm sorry if that's what you were expecting. So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I am not j.k. Rowling, I do not own any of the harry potter characters… O,O - owl…**

****

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon Stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are boy. Platform nine – Platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," sad Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks because of Decorus, his spotted eagle owl. He'd have to ask someone how to get onto the platform. That's when he heard a woman's voice.

"Fred! George! Hurry up we have to get to the platform! The train leaves in 30 minutes!" A plump woman with red hair frantically looking around called out, "Fred! George! I can't see them among all these muggles. Percy you look for them while I take Ron to the train" A pompous looking boy rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother" he said in a drawling voice. Harry couldn't help but snicker at their antics that is until two heads were by his shoulder.

"Hello there, I see you saw our mother" A red tall red headed boy said

"You see, we don't feel like having to hang around them all day" Another one said, Harry got the feeling they were twins… because well… they looked exactly alike, "Look out, here comes Percy! If he asks you tell him we went the other way!"

The red headed boy from before stopped in front of Harry, "Hogwarts?" he asked. Harry felt as though he were evaluating him on the spot. He just nodded. "Well, you best be getting on the train soon. It will be leaving shortly. By the way, have you seen two red headed twins come this way?"

"Yes." Harry said, "They went towards the ticket booth"

"Thank you very much" he said with a nod, and he was off. Just then the two twins appeared again, "Thanks for that mate, if you ever need anything from us. One started

"Don't hesitate to ask." Harry felt as though this could get annoying, "Well then, I'm George and this is my brother Fred."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said politely, "I was actually hoping you could tell me how to get to the train, you see this is my first year and I'm not exactly…"

"Well right then." Fred (George?) said, "Just follow us" they started weaving in and out of the crowds and came to a stop in front of a wall. "Well then, what you want to do is run straight through that wall, and you will be on the platform" Harry looked at them skeptically, they couldn't be serious.

"I don't think he believes us Fred."

"And here we are, being so polite to help a first year. Well then just watch" With that the first twin ran head first into the wall. Harry cringed, waiting for the impact, but it didn't come. He just looked astonished at the other twin, "See… well I'll see you on the train." And then he disappeared into the wall as well.

Harry looked up at the clock over hanging the platforms, he had 15 minutes. It was now or never. He ran forward, shut his eyes fearing the collision… but it didn't come… Harry opened his eyes and saw an amazing scarlet train in front of him.

"Look mum there he is, I told you we were helping him. He didn't know how to get to the platform."

"DO YOU THINK I RUDDY BELIEVE THAT EXCUSE!" harry turned to see the red headed woman lecturing her two sons, "YOU COULD HAVE POINTED TO ANY STUDENT AND SAID YOU HELPED THEM!" Harry walked over and shook the hands of the twins.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't run into you." He said with a smile on his face, winking so that their mother wouldn't see it. The twins smiled, glad that they were able to get away with their antics.

"Oh" the mother suddenly got a lot quieter to Harry's liking, "I'm sorry dear, it's just that my sons are practical jokesters. I just don't know when to believe them. I'm sorry, my name is Molly Weasley." She said with a grin, holding out her hand. Harry eyed it, not knowing where it's been, but he shook it anyways, "Harry Potter." She dropped his hand immediately. And looked shocked at his forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I didn't know." Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Well I'll see you later, Fred, George" And he nodded them off, and walked onto the train.

The inside of the train seemed much bigger to Harry than the outside, you could easily fit two people with trunks in the hallway comfortably. Harry started looking through the compartments, trying to find Draco. What if he didn't want to be friends anymore, what if he thought he was a freak like the Dursleys? Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Need help Harry?" Harry turned around to see Aurelius with a smile on his face, "When I didn't see you on the train I started to get worried. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to find your brother." Harry said, happy to see a Malfoy again. Aurelius gestured for Harry to follow him. They went down three passageways, occasionally stopping to break people apart, as is Aurelius' job as a prefect Harry found out. They came to a stop in front a door. Aurelius opened it up.

"Hey you little prick." He said, "I found a stray wandering the hallways."

He opened the door wider and moved away.

"HARRY!" Draco said enthusiastically, "Where have you been!"

Harry recounted his story of meeting the Weasley twins and their brother.

"Those bloody Weasleys" Draco said with a look of disgust on his face, "They have more children than they can afford." Draco laughed at his own joke. Harry was about to retort when the door opened again two reveal two girls. "There you are Draco! We've been looking all over for you. You aren't gonna make us sit by ourselves are you" one of the girls pouted.

"Why don't you just sit in here then Parkinson?" He said in an annoyed voice

"Don't you take that tone with me Malfoy." She retorted scrunching up her face in rage, "I'm the one saving you from your loneliness!"

"I'm not the one who's lonely! I have someone I'm talking with if you haven't noticed!" For the first time the two girls turned their attention to Harry.

"Whose this Draco… and why is he wearing such… repulsive clothing?" the girl Draco called Parkinson asked. Harry looked at his clothes and realized that they did look a little big. But that wasn't his fault, these were some of the best muggle clothes he had. But they still weren't up to the standard in the wizarding world? What was he going to do?

"He, Pansy, is Harry Potter. The reason I'm assuming he is wearing those cloths is because the muggles he lives with wont give him any better ones." The girls' expression of disgust quickly turned into an expression of pity.

"Aww I'm so sorry Harry I didn't know." Pansy said in nicer tone than before, "I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Blaise Zabini." Blaise was a girl about Harry's height, with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Harry." She said in a sweet voice while holding out her hand, "it's very nice to meet you in person."

Harry shook her hand, it was soft. "In person?" he inquired, "Where else would you have met me?"

"Pansy, Draco, and I all had the same primary school tutor, we also read up on more modern times in the wizarding world."

"So you all knew each other before this?" He was starting to feel left out of the group.

"Yes our parents knew each other before hand, come to think of it, we are missing some people." She turned to Draco, "Wheres Tim and the buffoons?"

"How should I know?" he asked, "I'm not their keeper"

With that the train lurched forward and started moving… _No turning back now_, Harry thought.

**Hey guys sorry for cutting off the chapter right there, but I'm going to split the train ride into a different part because you will get to know some people. And before you put me on blast… yes in this story Blaise Zabini is a girl, I made her that way because the story needed Slytherin girls badly, considering the only one I know is Pansy. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon. Thank you, -The New Grimm**


End file.
